New Day Smile
New Day Smile is the first opening song of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. It's also SEASON's debut song. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Taiyou wo mieru wa juubun janai Taiyou no hikari wo tsukamitai Watashi no shomou no wa naze min'na ga Taiyou no egao wo suki wo shitteruda Watashi wa te wo sashinobe Watashi no te wa, Yume no chikara wo tsukamu shiyou AIDORU no azayaka kagayaki Miz/Yuk Akogare no hitotachi, Mih/Hik daisukina taiyou Choudo te wo sashinoberu koto wa juubunde janai Soredewa, hashire yo! Taiyou ga noboru to oitsukimashiteru made SUKAI wa GOORU janai Sora no mukougawa sekai dayo Hey! NYUU dane Hey! Smile no sekai Hey! Yume no, kibou no, renai no Hey! ENERUGII de ippai Hey! NYUU DEE Smile |-|English= Watching the sun while shining isn't enough I want to grab sunshine My desire is to know Why everyone adores the sun's smile From now on, I'll reach out My hands try to grab The power of dreams The bright light of my idols The ones, I adore, The shining sun, I love Just reaching out isn't enough at all Let's start running Until we've caught up with the rising sun The sky isn't our goal It's the world behind the sky Hey! It's a new Hey! World of smiles Hey! Filled with the energy Hey! Of hopes, dreams and love Hey! New Day Smile |-|Japanese= 太陽を見えるは十分じゃない 太陽の光を掴みたい 私の所望のは なぜみんなが 太陽の笑顔を好きを知ってるだ 今から、私は手を差し伸べ 私の手は、 夢の力をつかむしよう アイドルの鮮やか輝き 憧れの人たち、大好きな太陽 ちょうど手を差し伸べることは十分でじゃない それでは、走れよ！ 太陽が昇ると追いつきましてるまで スカイはゴールじゃない 空の向こう側世界だよ Hey! ニューだね Hey! Smileの世界 Hey! 夢の、希望の、恋愛の Hey! エネルギーでいっぱい Hey! ニューデーSmile Full Version |-|Romaji= Taiyou wo mieru wa juubun janai Taiyou no hikari wo tsukamitai Watashi no shomou no wa naze min'na ga Taiyou no egao wo suki wo shitteruda Watashi wa te wo sashinobe Watashi no te wa, Yume no chikara wo tsukamu shiyou AIDORU no azayaka kagayaki Miz/Yuk Akogare no hitotachi, Mih/Hik daisukina taiyou Choudo te wo sashinoberu koto wa juubunde janai Soredewa, hashire yo! Taiyou ga noboru to oitsukimashiteru made SUKAI wa GOORU janai Sora no mukougawa sekai dayo Hey! NYUU dane Hey! Smile no sekai Hey! Yume no, kibou no, renai no Hey! ENERUGII de ippai Hey! NYUU DEE Smile Tori wo mite wa jūuubun janai Sorera no you ni tobitai Watashi no shomou no wa sekai no Ue kara wo mieru Shikashi, watashi wa dekinai ni Chikyuu ni musubareru Dono kiseki ga watashi wo tsuresaru ka shiranai Watashi no yume wa saigo no ame ni yotte arainagasa reta Mih/HikMada, watakushiha suru koto ga, Miz/Yuk watashi mou ichido tamesu shitte iru Oitsuku koto ga dekiru ka? Watashi no sokudo wa amarini hayai ka? Watashi wa rakujitsu no kata ni isoide iru Sore wo tsukamaeru koto wo kokoromiru koto Miz/HikSore ga yori chikaku kite iru kagiri Wow! Saigo made Wow! Watashi ga tameshite Wow! Yume no chikara wa Wow! Watashi ni ENERUGII wo atae Wow! NEKUSUTO DEI Smile |-|Japanese= 太陽を見えるは十分じゃない 太陽の光を掴みたい 私の所望のは なぜみんなが 太陽の笑顔を好きを知ってるだ 今から、私は手を差し伸べ 私の手は、 夢の力をつかむしよう アイドルの鮮やか輝き 憧れの人たち、大好きな太陽 ちょうど手を差し伸べることは十分でじゃない それでは、走れよ！ 太陽が昇ると追いつきましてるまで スカイはゴールじゃない 空の向こう側世界だよ Hey! ニューだね Hey! Smileの世界 Hey! 夢の、希望の、恋愛の Hey! エネルギーでいっぱい Hey! ニューデーSmile 鳥を見ては十分じゃない それらのように飛びたい 私の所望のは 世界の 上からを見える しかし、私はできないに 地球に結ばれる どの奇跡が私を連れ去るか知らない 私の夢は最後の雨によって洗い流された まだ、私はすることが、私もう一度試す知っている 追いつくことができるか？ 私の速度は余りに速いか？ 私は落日の方に急いでいる それをつかまえることを試みること それがより近く来ている限り Wow! 最後まで Wow! 私が試して Wow! 夢の力は Wow! 私にエネルギーを与え Wow! ネクストデイ Smile |-|English= Watching the sun while shining isn't enough I want to grab sunshine My desire is to know Why everyone adores the sun's smile From now on, I'll reach out My hands try to grab The power of dreams The bright light of my idols The ones, I adore, The shining sun, I love Just reaching out isn't enough at all Let's start running Until we've caught up with the rising sun The sky isn't our goal It's the world behind the sky Hey! It's a new Hey! World of smiles Hey! Filled with the energy Hey! Of hopes, dreams and love Hey! New Day Smile Watching birds the whole day isn't enough I want to fly like them My desire is see The world from above Yet, I am not able to I'm tied to the earth Not knowing which miracle will take me away My dream was washed away by the last rain Still, I know what do do, I'll try again Can you catch up? Is my speed too fast? I'm rushing towards the setting sun Trying to catch it As long as it is comming closer Wow! Until the very end Wow! I'll try Wow! The power of dreams Wow! Gives me energy Wow! Next Day Smile Appearances * Episode 01 (Performed by SEASON) Trivia * The original name was Atarashii Hi Smile (新しい日Smile). Category:Songs Category:User:Millyna Category:Infinite Skies/Song Category:Infinite Skies/Openings